The Story of Innocent Love
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Cinta bisa muncul darimana saja, termasuk dari ikatan pertemanan. Tapi justru mencintai orang yang kita kenal lebih sulit dibanding dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal.


The Story of Innocent Love

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Summary: Cinta bisa muncul darimana saja, termasuk dari ikatan pertemanan. Tapi justru mencintai orang yang kita kenal lebih sulit dibanding dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal.

* * *

~Chapter 1 : First Page~

* * *

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini terdapat pelajaran IPS –yang merupakan pelajaran paling membosankan– dan disertai dengan bonus berupa guru yang paling '_killer_' di Yamaha International High School. Terlebih lagi hari ini ulangan IPS, dan itu cukup membuat para murid merasa 'jengah' dengan pelajaran yang satu ini.

"Miku!" teriak lelaki berambut pirang bermata _blue sapphire_ layaknya orang luar negri.

"Apa?" tanya Miku –gadis berambut hijau panjang itu– dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Miku Hatsune, seorang gadis berambut hijau _teal _dan memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau. Wajahnya manis dan suaranya sangat merdu. Selain itu, Miku juga sangat jago dengan yang namanya akting. Entah itu akting Tsundere, Yandere, Dandere, ataupun Kuudere. Kalau sifat aslinya sih Tsundere campur Yandere (?), tapi kalau udah lama kenal, pasti Miku akan selalu mengeluarkan sisi baiknya, kok! Percaya deh!

"Aku minta contekan, ya," jawab Len –lelaki berambut pirang itu– dengan muka watados.

Len Kagamine, teman sekelas Miku yang paling jago dalam pelajaran kesenian. Rambutnya pirang seperti orang bule, mungkin itulah yang membuat Len memiliki banyak penggemar. Apalagi mukanya juga shota! *author dilindes sama Len*

"Et, dah kamu! Kamu kagak pernah belajar, ya?" tanya Miku sewot.

"Pernah lah! Cuma aku kagak pernah ngerti sama yang namanya IPS," jawab Len.

Miku menghela nafas. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya anak SMA yang mirip 'bocah sok polos padahal suka ambigu' itu minta contekan pada Miku Hatsune, si gadis yang sifatnya berubah-ubah tapi selalu merasa kasihan sehingga tidak pernah menolak orang lain –kecuali kalau Miku ditembak sama orang yang ia tidak suka, sudah jelas Miku akan langsung nolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku mulu dah, yang lain kenapa!" kata Miku sambil meletakkan tasnya.

"Yang lain pada pelit, kalaupun enggak pelit juga orang yang ngasih jawaban pasti masih pinteran aku. Secara aku ini cowok kece nan polos yang paling hebat," balas Len dengan narsisnya.

"Enggak nyambung dih! Lagian kamu enggak usah pakai acara ngaku-ngaku jadi bocah polos deh! Gitu-gitu kamu sering ambigu tau," celetuk Miku ketus.

"Woles aja sih," sahut Len dengan tampang 'sok _cool_'-nya yang anehnya bikin semua anak perempuan sekelas jadi tepar seketika –entah sejak kapan mereka tepar.

Miku hanya bisa _face palm_. Toh, cuma Miku doang yang bagi Miku sendiri masih normal dibandingkan anak kelasnya yang lain, terutama yang para anak perempuannya. Secara Miku ini SWAG alias Single Woles Anti Galau, sementara anak perempuan yang lainnya itu pada rata-rata JONES semua. *nyindir mode on* #dihajar para JONES#

"Pokoknya, entar kamu mesti kasih aku contekan, wokeh?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Iya, iya, entar aku kasih," jawab Miku dengan nada pasrah. "Dah, sana kamu! Ganggu aku pengen belajar aja!"

"Oke, deh! Thanks, Mik," kata Len sambil duduk dibelakang Miku. Yah, secara tempat duduk mereka depan-belakang karena berdasarkan nomer urut absen.

Miku menguap lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Pelajaran IPS merupakan pelajaran dengan bahasa yang sulit bagi seorang Miku Hatsune. Selain itu, sekeras apapun Miku belajar IPS, nilainya juga paling tinggi cuma 87.

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Semua anak segera masuk ke kelas mereka. Didepan Miku tampak Kaiko Shion, gadis berambut biru pendek dengan wajah yang cukup manis tapi tampan (?). Nah, Kaiko sendiri juga merupakan kakak kembar dari Kaito Shion.

"Mik-chan, entar jangan pelit ya!" seru Kaiko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Maklum, minggu lalu Kaiko tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit dan si BaKaito malah lupa ngasih tahu kalau ada ulangan IPS, makanya Kaiko jadi pengen banget sama yang namanya 'contekan'.

Miku sudah tau apa maksud dari kata 'Jangan pelit' yang diucapkan oleh Kaiko tadi. Secara harfiah dalam kamus kelas XI – Excelent (kelas Miku dan teman-temannya), kata tersebut artinya sama seperti 'Bagi contekan'. Benar-benar pelajar yang tidak patut ditiru.

Seorang wanita memasuki kelas. Wanita tersebut merupakan seorang guru piket, dan itu berarti si guru IPS tidak hadir.

"Nah, semuanya! Kali ini Miss datang kesini hanya untuk memberitahu kalau guru IPS kalian tidak bisa datang hari ini," kata Miss Prima.

"Yeah!"

"Terima kasih, Tuhan!"

"Untung aku kali ini."

Yep, setidaknya begitulah reaksi anak-anak kelas Miku. Toh, dimana-mana semua murid juga senang kan kalau ada ulangan, tapi gurunya dinyatakan tidak hadir? Bahkan, penulis cerita tersebut juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tapi tunggu dulu," sahut Miss Prima dengan cepat sehingga membuat anak-anak pada terdiam.

"Ada apa, Miss?" tanya Lily sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalian tetap ulangan kok," jawab Miss Prima dengan _evil smile_-nya yang termanis (?). Entah mengapa rasanya Miss Prima ingin membuat anak-anak kelas Miku kecewa seketika.

"Yah, elah!"

"Oh, tidak!"

"Gawat, aku belum belajar!"

"Arrgh, mana pelajarannya susah banget lagi!"

"Frustasi aku kalau ulangannya tetep jadi."

"Nasib aku ternyata belum baik juga."

Keluhan-keluhan terus bermunculan. Terutama bagi orang dibelakang Miku yang tidak lain merupakan Len Kagamine. Secara Len belum belajar IPS kemarin.

"Sialan!" umpat Len sambil meninju tembok. "Arrgh, sakit!"

"Lagian sok jagoan kamu!" celetuk Miku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Biar mendramatisir gitu, Mik," jawab Len.

"Oazaya!" balas Miku.

"Jadi, kamu sama aku!" kata Len dengan nada ketus.

"Oke, _fine_. Entar kamu juga gak dapet contekan dari aku ini," balas Miku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Eh, eh, itu beda lagi masalahnya," sahut Len.

Tanpa mereka sadari Miss Prima menatap tajam kearah Miku dan Len yang sekilas tampak kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang asik mengobrol.

"Yang dibelakang, jangan ngobrol mulu! Entar Miss tidak bagikan ulangannya," tegur Miss Prima sambil memegang penggaris besi 60 cm yang entah darimana munculnya.

Miku dan Len diam. Mereka kini duduk ditempat masing-masing dengan tenang. Lalu, Miss Prima membagikan kertas soal ulangan beserta dengan lembar jawabannya.

"Mik, nomer 1 apa?" tanya Len dengan nada pelan, sementara Miss Prima masih membagikan ulangan ke anak lain hingga tidak perlu khawatir bisa ketahuan bertanya alias tukeran jawaban.

"Yah, elah, Len. Baru nomer satu aja kamu udah nanya," sindir Miku.

"_Please_, Mik. Kasih tau aku," pinta Len.

"Pikir aja sendiri!" seru Miku tak acuh.

"Jadi kamu, Mik. Entar waktu ujian Seni gak aku kasih tau jawabannya," ancam Len.

"Ya, udah deh! Jawabannya A," balas Miku.

"Terus kalo yang nomer 5?" tanya Len.

"B."

"Jawabannya bener, kan?" tanya Len memastikan.

Miku memutar pandangannya. Raut sebal terlihat diwajahnya. Entah mengapa gadis berambut hijau tersebut merasa SANGAT dimanfaatkan, tapi anehnya ia selalu mau saja dimanfaatkan. Istilah kerennya sih, dihipnotis gitulah.

"Miku, nomer 1 Essay jawabannya apa?" tanya Len lagi.

Ya, ampun! Demi ubur-ubur yang ditangkap sama Spongebob dan Patrick, jawabannya tuh mudah banget. Tapi kalimatnya sih panjang banget.

"Jawabannya panjang," jawab Miku.

Krek! Srek! Len membuka laci mejanya perlahan. Sehabis itu ia merobek sebuah kertas kecil.

"Tulis jawabannya disini," perintah Len dengan nada pelan sambil menyodorkan sobekan kertas tersebut.

"Ya."

Miku menulis jawabannya dengan sedikit 'ngasbon' alias 'ngasal bonek'. Gitu-gitu kita juga tidak ingin dimanfaatkan sama orang lain, kan? Yah, walaupun orang lain itu adalah teman kita sendiri. Apalagi saat ini sedang berlangsungnya sebuah ulangan.

"Nih!"

"Makasih, ya."

Miku menghela nafas. Ulangan IPS tersebut masih berlangsung dengan suasana tenang. Rata-rata anak kelas Miku tampak terlihat uring-uringan. Contohnya saja Kaito yang nampak frustasi sedang mainan Tipe-X kertas dan ditempelin ke dinding, terus Teto juga coret-coret meja pakai krayon merah, dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya.

"Capek deh!" keluh Miku frustasi.

"Emang," tambah Kaiko. "Eh, nomer 3 Essay jawabannya apa? Terus tulis jawabannya disini ya!"

Kaiko menyodorkan penghapus putih miliknya. Lalu Miku mengulang trik yang sama, yaitu memberi jawaban yang setengah 'ngasbon'. Biar greget gitu!

"Nih, udah," ucap Miku sambil menyodorkan penghapus milik Kaiko.

Kaiko menoleh sedikit. Lalu ia mengambil penghapus miliknya yang ada ditangan Miku. Gadis berambut biru pendek itu terdiam sebentar untuk membaca sederetan kalimat yang ditulis oleh Miku dipenghapus putih besar miliknya.

"Oh, terima kasih ya," ucap Kaiko pelan.

"Sama-sama," balas Miku tak kalah pelan.

"Eh, pinjam penghapus kamu dong!" kata Kaiko.

Miku menyodorkan penghapus kecil berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah Kaiko mengambil penghapus Miku, gadis itu segera menghapus tulisan pensil Miku yang berada dipenghapus putihnya dengan penghapus Miku. Bener-bener deh!

"Em … Miss pergi ke toilet dulu, ya! Awas aja ada yang nyontek," kata Miss Prima sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Sesudah Miss Prima keluar dari kelas, anak-anak langsung ricuh seketika. Kini, banyak yang teriak kesana dan kemari.

"Eh, nomer 10 bagian A, jawabannya apa?"

"Woy, nomer 23 bagian A, apa cuy?"

"Bro, nomer 12 bagian B, apa?"

"Nomer terakhir Essay, apa?"

"Maksud dari nomer 25 bagian A, apaan sih? Aku kagak ngerti sumpah!"

"JANGAN BERISIK!" bentak Gumi Megpoid, sang ketua kelas yang galak.

Sekelas hening, tapi ada sebagian yang bisik-bisik. Tapi intinya ya suasananya sedikit lebih tenang dari yang barusan sih. Habisnya, anak kelas rada takut gitu sama Gumi yang sudah menyandang gelar sabuk biru di Tae Kwon Do.

"Len, nomer 5 bagian B, apa?" tanya Kaito setengah berteriak.

Gumi memelototi Kaito. Sementara Kaito hanya menanggapi pelototan Gumi dengan tak acuh begitu saja. Yah, namanya juga Kaito. Orang yang sama 'sok _cool_'-nya dengan Len, dan suka masang wajah 'watados' kalau sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan.

"Jawabannya …"

Tepat sebelum Len menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Miss Prima langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Kini, seluruh murid langsung terdiam.

"Ehm, berani-beraninya kalian ya!" seru Miss Prima dengan evil smile no jutsu (?) yang membuat seluruh murid merinding.

"Kami berani apaan, Miss?" tanya Kaito dengan muka 'watados' andalannya.

"Hah, terserah kalian saja! Pokoknya sekarang ulangannya dikumpulkan," kata Miss Prima dengan tegas.

Pertama-tama, semua anak langsung 'cengo' terlebih dahulu. Semenit kemudian, mereka baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Miss Prima.

"Apa? Aku belum selesai!"

"Oh, My Goat (?), sekarang mesti dikumpulin?"

"Oh, no!"

"Mama, saya frustasi!"

"Demi ubur-ubur yang ditangkap Spongebob, kenapa aku kagak selesai?"

Brakk!

Miss Prima menggebrak meja guru dengan penggaris besi yang entah kapan dan darimana munculnya itu.

"Sekarang juga, kalian kumpulkan!" kata Miss Prima dengan nada tegasnya lagi.

Semua anak kini berjalan menuju Miss Prima. Raut frustasi bercampur lega (?) tampak terlihat diraut muka mereka semua. Setelah semuanya telah mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban mereka, Miss Prima langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Hey, Miku! Tadi makasih, ya," kata Len.

"Sama-sama," jawab Miku sambil membereskan peralatan tulis miliknya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, waktu kamu tadi bersikap ketus, kamu kelihatan manis, ya," kata Len dengan tampang polos.

_Blush_!

Rona merah tampak terlihat samar-samar dimuka Miku. Gadis berambut hijau _teal_ itu langsung memalingkan mukanya agar rona merah dipipinya tidak begitu terlihat oleh Len yang notebene-nya merupakan anak yang jahil dan suka godain orang.

"O-oh, terus apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Miku yang masih memalingkan muka dan tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengan muka Len.

"Ya … kamu manis aja gitu," jawab Len dengan muka yang masih _innocent_.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang datang menghampiri Len. Nama gadis itu adalah Lily, gadis cantik yang memiliki hobi 'nyomblangin' orang dan narsis serta eksis di dunia maya yang sudah terkenal itu.

"Len-kun, ayo ikut aku!" ajak Lily sambil menarik tangan Len.

"E-eh, iya, Ly-chan."

Miku memasang ekspresi cemberut. Tuh kan, kini Miku mulai _jealous_ sama kedekatan Len dengan Lily! Mana pakai embel-embel '-kun' dan '-chan' segala pula. Bener-bener bikin Miku _envy _mendadak deh!

"Oi, Miku!" teriak Kaito dengan cengiran lebar khas dirinya. "Enggak apa-apa tuh si Lily dengan Len?"

Nama lelaki tadi adalah Kaito Shion, adik kembar dari Kaiko Shion sekaligus sepupu dari Akaito Shion dan Akaiko Shion. Orangnya cukup asik, cuma rada-rada enggak danta gitu lah. Selain itu Kaito paling jago sama yang namanya pelajaran Seni, sama seperti Len. Lalu Kaito juga merupakan seorang Otaku, makanya sangat jago menggambar. Apalagi Kaito juga memiliki suara yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan Miku.

"Enggak apa-apa tuh! Itukan bukan masalahku kalau mereka mau kemana bersama," jawab Miku dengan nada tinggi, khas diri Miku ketika sedang marah.

"Hahaha … tuh kan, Miku mulai Tsundere _mode_-nya!" celetuk Kaito.

"Kamu mau aku bunuh, ya?" tanya Miku dengan nada suram disertai '_dark aura_' disekelilingnya.

"K-kali ini Yandere _mode_, ya?" tanya Kaito polos tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Miku yang nampak mengancam nyawanya saat ini. Yah, walaupun Kaito merasa sedikit merinding sih.

"Dasar BaKaito!" teriak Miku sambil menendang Kaito hingga terlempar keluar kelas.

Rin yang berada disamping Miku nampak sweatdrop melihat kelakuan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Kalau boleh Rin jujur sih, gadis itu ingin mengatakan kalau Miku itu terlalu 'lebay'. Ya, amat sangat 'lebay'!

"Etto, kau cemburu kan, Miku-chan?" tanya Rin gugup. Lagi pula pada dasarnya ia memang penasaran dengan isi hati Miku yang sesungguhnya.

Nama gadis tadi adalah Rin Kagamine, sepupu dari Len Kagamine. Muka Rin dan Len sih tidak berbeda jauh. Tapi bedanya, Rin sangat lemah dalam pelajar Seni, berbeda dengan Len yang sangat jago Seni.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku enggak cemburu!" jawab Miku ketus.

"Tapi raut wajahmu mengatakan hal tersebut," celetuk Kaito yang entah darimana dan kapan munculnya itu.

"Enggak ah! Enggak mungkin!" sangkal Miku.

"Lidah bisa berbohong, tapi raut wajah tak bisa berbohong (kecuali kalau yang bohong itu jago akting)," kata Kaito. "Sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan menyangkal isi hatimu, Miku."

Miku terdiam sejenak. Cemburu? Apakah benar bahwa seorang Miku Hatsune saat ini sedang cemburu? Kalau iya, bukankah itu artinya Miku suka –ralat– maksudnya naksir serta cinta pada seorang Len Kagamine bukan?

"A-aku tidak cemburu kok! Sungguh," kata Miku menyangkal lagi. Namun kali ini ia tampak sedikit gugup karena menurutnya kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kaito ada benarnya juga.

Kaito menghela nafas. Bagi lelaki pecinta es krim itu, Miku memang termasuk orang yang sangat keras kepala. Jadi ya agak susah juga bicara dengan Miku.

"Tapi sifat itu namanya cemburu," kata Rin dengan muka datar.

"Jadi, aku cemburu?" tanya Miku ragu. Yah, namanya juga baru jatuh cinta, pasti enggak tau tentang perasaannya sendiri.

"Iya," jawab Kaito.

Miku menatap Len dan Lily yang tampak asik mengobrol dari kejauhan. Hatinya begitu sakit bercampur kesal. Tapi, apa yang bisa Miku lakukan? Miku kan hanya temannya Len, tak lebih dari itu.

"Aku cemburu?" tanya Miku lagi. Tapi kali ini kesannya lebih ragu lagi.

"Iya, Miku. Kamu cemburu!" kata Rin yang nampak gemas dengan pertanyaan Miku.

Miku menghela nafas. Cukup susah juga yang namanya jatuh cinta itu rupanya, yah setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Miku saat ini.

"Cemburu itu enggak enak ya, pasti bawaannya ingin marah melulu," ucap Miku polos.

"Yah, namanya juga jatuh cinta," balas Kaito sambil membuka komik miliknya.

Kini, Miku Hatsune harus banyak-banyak belajar tentang perasaannya. Karena diumurnya yang baru 16 tahun ini, dia telah belajar yang namanya perasaan cemburu. Yap, cemburu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

*To Be Continue*

* * *

**Kyaa! Akhirnya saya update juga setelah lama hiatus \('-')/ *tebar confetti***

**Maaf ya, kali ini saya hanya bisa membawakan fanfic singkat dan enggak jelas kayak begini. Habisnya buntu ide sih! ._.v**

**Terus maaf juga ya, kalau ada beberapa cerita yang saya hapus. Maklum demam WB saya sangat lama dan belum lagi tugas sekolah yang sangat numpuk.**

**Oya, cara nyontek diatas jangan ditiru di sekolah, ya. Enggak baik buat kesehatan loh! Wkwkwk :p :D**

**Lalu, doa kan saya juga ya, saya mau ikut seleksi OSN (Olimpiade Sains Nasional). Semoga saja saya yang terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam lomba itu. Amin ...**

**Akhir kata, thanks to reading and please review this fanfic, Okay? ^^**


End file.
